The Unxpected Intruder
by meteordehyde
Summary: Hino and Tsuchiura’s talk was about something not related to music, but something that concerns the guys in the concours, and also between them both


The Unexpected Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda, sorry. I'm just an avid fan. Teehee!

Summary: Hino and Tsuchiura's talk was about something not related to music, but something that concerns the guys in the concours, and also between them both.

This story took part on the time when the concours participants head off to Fuyuumi-chan's villa for a practice.

***

Kahoko fidgeted on her seat. She had been feeling uneasy over something. Could it be Yunoki-sempai? He had been eyeing her suspiciously, like she was a criminal monitored by the authorities. Just before they all met at the train station, she was "fetched" by the violet-haired prince. Somehow, riding his posh limo made her feel important, but that doesn't matter. What mattered was that she had wanted the trip to be quick. How she wanted to avoid him so much!

Her reverie was cut short when a warm hand fell on her hand. "Hey, Hino, _daijobou_?"

That warm, masculine voice…one whose voice she wanted to hear whenever she's in trouble, was said in a barely audible sound.

"_Hai_. I'm…I'm just thinking about…something." But her voice and her expressions betrayed her reply. Tsuchiura knit his eyebrows. He had known Hino in such a short time to know her mood. It's so easy to decipher. He squeezed her warm, soft hand, trying to get more from her. But she remained silent.

"If something's bothering you, just tell me, just like any gen-ed student would tell another, okay?"

Hino leaned on her friend's shoulder, to his surprise. Her gaze shifted from her hand and Tsuchi-kun's hands to that of Fuyuumi-chan dozing on her seat, to Shimizu-kun dozing too, to Hihara-sempai's surprised look upon that heavenly sight of her and Tsuchi-kun. But she didn't mind; she never even thought of her relationship and Tshuchiura's as something startling, it's just plain friendship. She also lazily gazed at Kanazama-sensei and Yunoki-sempai chatting, with Tsukimori-kun listening nonchalantly to both gentlemen. Hino heaved a sigh. Where hours before she was too scared to get close to Yunoki-sempai in his limo, now she was too comfortable leaning on Tsuchiura.

Tshuchiura was too surprised to say something, but he didn't act as if he was. He didn't want others, especially Hihara-sempai to notice his joyful expression. A subtle smirk fell on his lips as he gazed upon the sights outside the train. He was going on a trip with them all, but most especially to the girl he liked since the first day he saw her. Hino never failed to make his day complete. Of all the guys at the concours save for Yunoki-sama, he was the one who almost always went home with her everyday.

Hihara was stunned. He didn't notice Tsuchiura's smirk, but his face fell upon seeing his crush lean on his co-participant and rival. Yeah sure, Tsuchiura and Hino were close, but Hihara felt somewhere that Tsuchi-kun's had something for the most special girl in the concours. He had wanted to be close to Hino like she was with Tsuchiura, but some things prevented that. First and foremost, Tsuchiura and Hino were Gen-Ed Students, while he was a Music Student. Second, the former were second year students, and close schoolmates, while the latter was an upperclassman. Third, come next year, the former would be third year students and would have longer times going together, while the latter would be graduating this current year. Lastly, Tsuchiura would almost always wait for Hino after school, whether both of them practice on their pieces or that Hino's friends go home earlier than her. They'd be seen almost like always together, even going to the Minami Instruments Store, with Tsuchiura practicing and Hino listening to his playing the piano.

The participants arrived at Fuyuumi-chan's villa, amazed that the reserved girl was a rich girl after all. She had never even told them anything at all! The concours participants were segregated to their rooms for the stay before they all had dinner.

However, something happened between Hihara and Hino. When Tsuchiura and Hihara were arguing about who would take the sofa and almost had a pillow fight, Hino tried to intervene. Hihara almost fell, but when Hino came to the rescue, both of them fell on bed, with Hino under Hihara, with the guy almost kissing her by accident. Their eyes widened, both of them blushing. Tsuchiura, who saw this, was hit by a pang of jealousy. If only it had been him. But he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Hino. He just can't show her his feelings yet.

"_please…please pretend that this didn't happen…"_ Hino's plea for both men to forget the incident.

***

Yunoki was standing on the terrace, enjoying the cool zephyr brushing his beautiful hair and letting the bright light of the full moon wash his angelic face. He brushed his fingers on his mane, tucking a stray bit on his ear. The practice had been satisfactory for him per se. But what he had been so happy about was that he saw everyone in their "natural" state. Shimizu-kun was almost, always in his natural state, dozing off in the middle of the day, only to wake up to eat or practice. Fuyuumi-chan, who was seem always frightful, was serene and at peace. Tsukimori-kun the Iceberg was cold as always, but he showed them his clumsy side. When he was tasked by Tsuchiura to heat up their meal, he had managed to burn it and make food unfit for consumption. Thanks to Tsuchiura, their meal was saved. He was a good cook as he was a superb soccer player, a good pianist and an excellent student at school. Yunoki's alter ego, Hihara, was his usual self as always. But there was a time when he was suddenly sullen and silent, to Yunoki's surprise. Why was that so? And his dearly beloved, annoying Hino —she was so beautiful as always. He had a plan to sneak into their room once while everyone was asleep, and he saw her sleeping. A stray lock was plastered across her maiden face, her small mouth ajar as she was snoring a little. He had wanted to kiss those small pink lips, but he kept his cool. He didn't want Hino to think that he was taking advantage of her.

The prince smiled. He was glad that nothing suspicious happened. Kanazawa-sensei was smoking somewhere, he could tell. The fumes danced in the breeze, wafting to Yunoki's nose. He managed to sneeze. He was always allergic to cigarette smoke. How he wished that the government would ban cigarettes forever in the market. As it is bad for the health, it is also bad for the environment.

"_Baka_ Kanazawa-sensei, he's done it again!"

***

Hino tossed and turn on her bed. She can't sleep again. She had managed to count sheep tonight, but to no avail. The incident between her and Hihara kept playing on her mind. She also saw Tsuchiura's face. Like he was rather surprised, or hurt at what had happened. She couldn't understand her friends. They were always acting weird around her. She didn't understand why, and couldn't get any clues at all. To her dismay, she found herself getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen.

Hino got a mug and spoon and opened the refrigerator. The chocolate ice-cream everyone squealed about during dinner time was still there. Hino chuckled. Chocolate ice-cream was always her favorite. She had many good memories of this feel-good dessert. Her friends and she always share one glass of parfait on their favorite ice-cream shop. Tsuchiura-kun had given her an ice-cream on cone once they were on their way home. Ah, chocolate ice-cream… She scooped some of it on her mug and went to the dinning table. But she ate, absentmindedly biting on the spoon, looking at the moon-lit surroundings outside the window. She didn't seem to see anything at all; she was just staring at the empty space cold-heartedly. How she wished that sleep and slumber visit her in a snap of a finger.

She was in this state for about a few minutes she didn't even notice someone coming in the kitchen. A hand waved in front of her, but she didn't move or even react. The intruder cocked his head, not understanding whether Hino was asleep, or just dozing, or just contemplating things.

"Oi, Hino," the voice cut off her train of thought, whether she was thinking of anything at all. The spoon fell from her hand as she almost fell from her seat.

"Tshuchiura-kun, you frightened me! I…was…ehehehe…"

"May I sit bedside you?" he asked. Hino nodded and bid him be seated beside her. But the cold atmosphere prevailed. Hino was still staring in space. Her friend rested his head on his hand and just said nothing. Then his eyes travelled and rested on Hino's face. Her lips were dirtied with ice cream. His eyebrows knit and absentmindedly wiped the ice cream off her face with his thumb. Hino was startled, but she managed to smile.

"Arigato, Tsuchiura-kun. I'm such a mess, you see. I haven't even had a shut-eye tonight. How I wish I'll be rested. We'll be going back tomorrow, right?" she asked with that innocent voice of hers. Her innocent but naïve-looking expression, her eager eyes looked up to her friend. They seem to smite his feelings and intensified it more. It was night, it was cold, and it was a full moon. The night was perfect and romantic, he thought. He was at a place where both of them unexpectedly met. Did some divine being will that they meet here tonight, at the kitchen? How unusual!

"Hino, I have something to ask you, if I may? It has nothing to do with the concours."

"_Nandesu ka?_"

Tsuchiura suddenly felt fear and excitement rushing through his nerves. He feared for the worst. God forbid!

"Did you notice anything with the guys in the concours? I mean…anything…special?"

Hino was confused. What did he mean by 'special' by the way?

"Eh? I can't understand you, Tsuchiura-kun…"

"Like…with what happened between you and Hihara-sempai…did anything like that happen with the other guys?" Tsuchiura was amazed at his sudden frankness. He hadn't planned on pervading Hino's space, but it seems like no matter how he avoided being so overprotective or over-possessive, he would always seem to be her knight in shining armor. Whoever said that chivalry was dead was so dead wrong!

Hino's eyes blink. She couldn't bring to get the embarrassing event between her and Hihara back to her mind. She even cringed every time she thought of Yunoki-sempai. He was always spinning events to sway his way, the manipulator that he was. What was Tsuchiura trying to point out?

"Ha…_hai_…_Onegai shimasu_….please. I…I don't want to even think about it…though…but…Yunoki-sempai…"

"What about Yuniko-sempai?"

Hino was hesitant. She couldn't bear to betray the person who defended her against his myrmidon of mad fan girls. Yet he was the same person who saw her as a threat, not fit for the competition and annoying. He also had his ways of flirting which make her shiver with fear. But she decided to muster courage and tell her friend. To this, Tsuchiura could only let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny? It's not funny at all!"

"You're so naïve, Hino. You have no idea how every guy in the concours had been caught by your charm…"

"…even you, Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino piped in, rather disappointed and unhappy. Tsuchiura bit his tongue. How stupid can he be? He had managed to bring a trap to himself but baiting himself with this conversation. And he's been caught!

"Yes, Hino. I have to be honest with you…I don't want to hurt you. I don't want our friendship to be ruined, but it seems that I'm at fault; I'm the one to blame. I'm sorry, Hino…but I'm falling in love with you." He said, looking at Hino straight in the eye.

Hino clasped her hand at the frank confession. She sat there motionless like a mannequin, unable to believe Tsuchiura. She couldn't believe it.

"Tsuchiura-kun…I…I…"

She was even more surprised when warm, soft lips fell on hers. It was innocent, but it conveyed many things. All that Tsuchiura felt for her were channeled through the kiss. Hino closed her eyes and felt the warmth of an embrace around her. Her hands found themselves touching Tsuchiura's face, shivering. Even Tsuchiura, who was mentally surprised, let his fingers run through her silky face. The other hand held her close to him. How he wished the night would never end.

Tsuchiura broke the kiss, and let his eyes fall on his beloved, his lips smiling. Though it was dark, but he could feel himself blushing and he seem to see Hino blush. The redhead girl's eyes were misty. That was her first kiss, and it was short, but sweet. She could feel the love on that kiss, the love that had been conveyed to her through his friendly actions which she thought was plain and simple friendship.

"Is this…for real, Tsuchiura-kun? Tell me I'm not dreaming…."She said in a whisper.

"No, you're not dreaming, my love…"

Hino smiled. She never imagined that her secret crush would feel same the way for her. No matter how hard she tried to ward off those imaginations of him courting her, somehow, these things did come true. She never imagined a dream coming true while she was awake.

"_Aishitemasu, Ryotaro-kun_," she answered in an audible whisper, hugging her friend. Calling him Ryotaro gave a smile to his handsome face. He felt like his soul flew straight to Cloud 9. She felt the same way too! How surprising! Maybe that was the reason she told him to forget the almost-about-to-kiss accident between her and Hihara. She didn't want anyone to get hold of her just yet, but she wanted a perfect love story to happen to her. And that happened to be the best friend beside her.

"Well, let's just keep this a secret yet, eh, Hino?"

"ah…"

"If I may ask…is it okay…if I formally court you…and ask you to be my girlfriend? Please say yes, Kahoko…"

"Hai…," Hino smiled sweetly as she held his hand. Tsuchiura grinned. He had never been this happy in his life. The girl he had dreamed all his life had been beside him all this time.


End file.
